Hope Springs
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Kay finds some friendly advice in the local pub after a fight with Arnold.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to _Hope Springs_or any of its characters.

**A/N: **I was recently asked by a fellow reader if I had ever considered writing a story for _Hope Springs_ and if not that I should. I replied no I hadn't written and that I am working on a The_ Devil Wears Prada_ story. Then I thought about the movie a little and then some more, then this idea just blossomed. Please R&R :) enjoy! (sorry for the someone obvious and dodgy title, but I think it fits in perfectly with the story!)

**/ - x - x - x - /**

"You can come in, we don't bite." The bartender called out as Kay stepped into the seaside pub. "What can I get you?" she asked, watching Kay move closer to the bar and took residents upon one of the stools.

"Um…" Kay paused, as she dumped her coat on the back of the stool. "What would you recommend; the red or white?" she asked.

"Do you like red wine?" the bartender asked, pouring beer on tap into a glass.

"Yeah," Kay replied with a nod.

"Then I'd go with the white." The bartender said as she handed over the beer to the man at the other end of the bar.

"Ok, a glass of white it is," Kay giggled.

"Coming right up!" the bartender answered with a tap of the bar bench. A few seats away, Allie watched as the woman ordered glass after glass. She could imagine herself kissing the older woman, digging her fingers into the short blonde hair. Allie smiled nervously and looked away, noticing the other woman staring at her.

"I'm Kay," she introduced, clearing her throat.

"Allie," she replied back.

"It's just… the way you were looking at me. I thought you wanted to ask something," Kay explained with a shrug.

"Ah…" Allie paused as she got to her feet. "Do you mind?" she queried, indicating to the spare stool beside Kay.

"Not at all," she answered, pulling it out.

"Thanks," she mumbled, sitting down. "So what brings you out to our little town?" Allie asked as she took the last sip of her drink.

"Putting everything on the line," Kay admitted as she stared into the distance. "I've been married thirty years but it doesn't feel like a _marriage_ anymore. We sleep in separate rooms and we aren't…" Kay paused and looked over her shoulder. "intimate." She whispered. "I used my own money and booked a week-long session with Dr. Feld." She continued. Suddenly Kay looked over at Allie with a _why am I telling you all this_ expression on her face. Once again Allie nodded her head and then shifted in her seat, feeling the awkwardness between the two.

"Another drink, sis?" the bartender asked, minutes later.

"No thanks." Allie answered.

"_Sis_?" Kay repeated.

"Yeah, that's Karen, my older sister." Allie explained.

"Hello," Kay muttered.

"Hi." Karen smiled back. "Can I get you another?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I am fine," Kay replied.

"Do you still love him?" Allie blurted out.

"Allie!" Karen barked.

"What? It's a validate question!" she snapped back. "Well, do you?" she asked again.

"Yes," Kay sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Karen disappeared for a moment and returned with a box of tissues.

"Here," she said quietly, handing them to Kay whilst glaring over at her sister. "Just ignore my sister," Karen added quietly.

"So what makes you say it doesn't feel like a marriage?" Allie asked, leaning a little closer.

"Allie!" Karen growled, glancing over her shoulder.

"Even though we live in the same house it feels more like a chore to be together rather than being in a relationship." Kay answered, ignoring the death stares Karen was giving her sister.

"It is sometimes easier to talk to strangers about your problems, especially with a glass of wine, rather than talking to a trained professional who is analysing all your answers!" Allie retorted back at her sister.

"Sounds like you have experience with this before," Kay questioned.

"Maybe," Allie replied with a shrug. Karen shook her head and attended to her other customers, leaving Kay and Allie to talk.

"I was just a bit curious about your reply before. You said it felt like being a chore rather than being in a relationship," Allie asked.

"Arnold would only touch me if we are having a photo taken or only kisses me on the cheek before heading off to work. It just seems he does those things because it's what he has always done rather wanting to." She explained. Allie nodded and watched as Kay blow her nose into more tissues.

"I know it may seem like giving up is the easiest option but it sounds like you still love your husband very much. If you both work at your relationship, building it up again step but step, it will all be worth it in the end." Allie said with a smile. Kay nodded her heads and smiled faintly. She glanced down at her watch and gasped at how late it had gotten.

"I should be thinking about heading back to the motel." Kay muttered.

"Where are you staying?" Karen asked, moving over to clear away the tissues and tissue box.

"EconoLodge," Kay answered, getting to her and stumbled back. It was obvious she had one too many glasses of wine.

"I'll make sure she gets there safe," Allie whispered, noticing the worried look on her sister's face.

"Don't forget to buy Benni's present." Karen reminded.

"Sure," Allie replied and leaned over the counter to kiss her sister goodbye on the cheek. "I'll call you later," she said, following Kay out. "I'm parked over there," she mentioned, unlocking her car.

"Thank you for driving me back," she mentioned.

"No problem," Allie replied back with a smile. In all the years of hitting on people at the pub, Allie had always managed to help them with their problems rather than steal them away for herself. She sighed as she watched Kay climb into her car. _'I could have given her everything she wanted. The attention her husband has neglected. Feeling loved and treasured in a relationship, and just a jolly good time as well.'_ Allie quickly hurried around to the driver's side and climbed in. She smiled across at Kay as she started the engine and drove off.


End file.
